Little Me
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Não foi apenas Harry Potter quem teve uma infância sofrida. Sua irmã, Scarlet, também sofreu com as decisões de Albus Dumbledore. Cansada com as agressões que sofria no orfanato brasileiro, ela aparata por acidente nos arredores de Ottery St. Catchpole e estruncha. O que será que acontecerá apartir de agora?


**Little Me**

_- A letra "Little Me" pertence a Little Mix e seus compositores.  
__- Todos os personagens, exceto Scarlet, pertencem a J.K Rowling.  
Scarlet é minha, sendo vedada a utilização de outros autores sem minha permissão._

* * *

**07 de Fevereiro de 1992.**

**Scarlet P. O. V**

Eu corri para o mais longe que pude, não agüentava mais isso! Eu passei 11 anos da minha vida passando pela humilhação dos meus colegas de orfanato. A humilhação por ser uma bruxa, mesmo que eu não soubesse naquela época.

**She lives in a shadow of a lonely girl**

**_(Ela vive na sombra de uma menina solitária)_**

Tudo piorou quando recebi a maldita carta do Ministério da Magia Brasileiro, informando que era obrigatória a minha presença no colégio público de magia do estado (afinal a diretora do orfanato jamais pagaria um colégio particular para mim).

**Voices so quiet, you don't hear a word**

**_(Vozes tão silenciosas que você não ouve uma palavra)_**

**Always talking but she can't be heard**

**_(Sempre falando, mas ela não consegue ser ouvida)_**

As agressões, tanto físicas quanto verbais, pioraram. Como era o Brasil, mesmo se eu não me apresentasse para as aulas eles não fariam nada a respeito. Mesmo que fosse proibido por lei, tanto para bruxos quanto para os não-bruxos (seja lá qual for o nome que eles recebem), a educação em casa.

Aqui não é os Estados Unidos, infelizmente. Ou Inglaterra, eu deveria dizer. Eu estou correndo após a pior surra que eu devo ter recebido na minha vida. A diretora do orfanato me pegou em flagrante na sala dela, local proibido para nós.

Após a carta, eu quis saber mais sobre mim, talvez a ficha tivesse alguma informação útil. A diretora sempre soube que era bruxa, afinal _Albus Dumbledore_ tinha me levado para aquele inferno. O diretor de uma das maiores escolas de magia e bruxaria do mundo.

Sim, eu tinha entrado naquele mundo há pouco tempo, mas descobri alguns outros como eu e consegui ouvir algumas coisas sobre o nosso mundo. O problema era que, normalmente, essas pessoas desapareciam muito rápido!

**You can see it there if you catch her eye**

**_(Você pode ver se prestar atenção nos olhos dela)_**

**I know she's brave but it's trapped inside**

**_(Sei que ela é corajosa, mas é uma prisioneira por dentro)_**

**Scared to show but she don't know why**

**_(Com medo de mostrar, mas ela não sabe o porquê)_**

Agora eu sabia um pouco da verdade. Sentei-me na grama da colina, um dos poucos lugares da cidade que tinha essa vegetação remanescente, o resto do lugar estava tomado pelo desmatamento que os seres humanos provocaram na natureza.

Eu não podia voltar para o orfanato, eu sabia disso. Afinal eu voltaria a apanhar e seria bem pior agora que todos sabiam os reais motivos pelos quais eu fazia aquelas coisas estranhas aconteceram.

É como dizem: as pessoas temem o que não conhecem. E a forma que encontraram para demonstrar isso foram as agressões.

**Wish I knew back then what I know now**

**_(Eu queria saber naquela época o que sei agora)_**

**Wish I could somehow go back in time**

**_(Eu queria poder de alguma forma voltar no tempo)_**

**And maybe listen to my own advice**

**_(E talvez escutar o meu próprio conselho)_**

Gritei como nunca gritei na minha vida. Provavelmente me ouviriam e eu receberia outra surra quando voltasse ao orfanato, mas o que me importava? Eu receberia mesmo sem fazer nada.

O que eu tinha feito para merece tamanho tratamento? Eu queria ter algum familiar para cuidar de mim, eu queria estar em qualquer lugar menos ali.

O que aconteceu a seguir, enquanto eu descontava a minha frustração e medo naquela colina, eu não sei explicar.

**I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out**

**_(Eu diria para ela falar, diria para ela gritar)_**

**Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder**

**_(Falar um pouco mais alto, ser um pouco mais orgulhosa)_**

**Tell her, she's beautiful, wonderful**

**_(Diria que ela é linda, maravilhosa)_**

**Everything she doesn't see**

**_(Tudo o que ela não vê)_**

Senti como se o ar tivesse sido expulso dos meus pulmões. O que era muito estranho, pois eu não tinha asma nem nenhuma doença respiratória.

Também senti como se meus pés tivessem saído do chão, senti uma grande dor de cabeça, enjôo e minha visão se distorcer. Então, fechei os olhos.

**You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out**

**_(Você tem que falar, tem que gritar)_**

**And know that right here, right now, you can be**

**_(E saber que aqui, agora, você pode ser)_**

**Beautiful, wonderful, anything you wanna be**

**_(Linda, maravilhosa, tudo o que você quer ser)_**

**Little me**

**_(Pequena eu)_**

No segundo seguinte, o enjôo tinha desaparecido e meus pés estavam novamente no chão. A minha dor de cabeça não era nada comparada a dor que eu sentia no meu braço. A dor me cegou, de forma que ao sentir meus pés fixarem no chão, acabei me desequilibrando e caindo no chão.

Deixei escapar um berro de dor, me contorcendo de dor no chão. O que tinha acontecido? Eu tinha levado bala perdida?

— Mãe! — foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de desmaiar.

**Yeah, you got a lot of time to act your age**

**_(Sim, você tem bastante tempo para fingir a sua idade)_**

**Head around a book from a single page**

**_(Não pode escrever um livro com uma única página)_**

**Hands on a clock only turn one way**

**_(Mãos no relógio que só gira em um sentido)_**

Deviam ter se passado várias horas quando eu consegui voltar a me mover de verdade. Mas me arrependi a seguir, quando movi o meu braço esquerdo, gemi de dor e me encolhi.

— Mãe, eu acho que ela está acordando — ela ouviu a voz de uma menina.

— Não grite, Ginny — repreendeu a voz de uma mulher, com um tom de voz mais ameno.

Eu arrisquei abrir os olhos, mas os fechei quase instantaneamente por causa da claridade. Por trás das pálpebras, percebi a luminosidade diminuir quando ouvi o som de tecido sendo arrastado (a mulher havia fechado as cortinas da janela).

Esperei um pouco antes de voltar a arriscar, mas meus olhos já estavam um pouco mais acostumados.

**Run too fast and you risk it all**

**_(Corra rápido demais e você arriscará tudo)_**

**Can't be afraid to take a fall**

**_(Não pode ter medo de errar)_**

**Felt so big but you look so small**

**_(Se sentiu tão grande, mas você parecia tão pequena)_**

Assim que me adaptei a claridade vi duas pessoas. A mulher era ruiva, baixa e um pouco gordinha. Ao meu lado estava uma garota que deveria ter a minha idade, ela também era ruiva, a tal de Ginny. A mulher deveria ser sua mãe.

**Wish I knew back then what I know now**

**_(Queria saber naquela época o que sei agora)_**

**Wish I could somehow go back in time**

**_(Eu queria poder de alguma forma voltar no tempo)_**

**And maybe listen to my own advice**

**_(E talvez escutar o meu próprio conselho)_**

Elas pareciam não saber como agir e eu muito menos, portanto permanecemos caladas por uns momentos, antes da mulher sorrir bondosamente para mim.

Eu me senti instantaneamente bem, de uma forma que nunca tinha me sentido na vida... Eu me senti segura.

Ela aproximou-se cuidadosamente, com anseio de que eu me afastasse se ela se movesse bruscamente. O pensamento me fez olhar imediatamente para meu corpo deitado. Eu estava vestida com outra roupa, portanto a mulher deve ter visto minhas cicatrizes e hematomas.

Senti meu estômago revirar ao ver meu cotovelo enfaixado com um pano úmido em algum tipo de remédio líquido.

**I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out**

**_(Eu diria para ela falar, diria para ela gritar)_**

**Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder**

**_(Falar um pouco mais alto, ser um pouco mais orgulhosa)_**

**Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful**

**_(Diria que ela é linda, maravilhosa)_**

**Everything she doesn't see**

**_(Tudo o que ela não vê)_**

Eu não lembro os detalhes do que aconteceu depois disso. No começo, ficou aquele silêncio constrangedor, mas depois elas me ajudaram a comer e não tocaram no assunto dos meus hematomas.

Na hora do almoço, a senhora Weasley sugeriu que Ginny nos deixasse a sós por um momento e me perguntou sobre os hematomas. Eu tive que confessar a verdade, pois estava com medo dela me obrigar a voltar para lá.

Ela ficou furiosa, usou o método de _"Pó de Floo"_ para conversar com Dumbledore. Ela mandou que eu e Ginny permanecemos lá em cima, mas dava para ouvir seus gritos lá de cima.

Eu e Ginny nos tornamos amigas na primeira semana, o senhor Weasley ficou um pouco surpreso, mas não ousou discutir com a decisão da senhora Weasley. Eu dormia no quarto de Ginny e pegava emprestadas as suas roupas, não demorou muito para meu cotovelo se curar e eu me adaptar a rotina.

**You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out**

**_(Você tem que falar, tem que gritar)_**

**And know that right here, right now, you can be**

**_(E saber que aqui, agora, você pode ser)_**

**Beautiful, wonderful, anything you wanna be**

**_(Linda, maravilhosa, tudo o que você quer ser)_**

**Little me**

**_(Pequena eu)_**

O professor Dumbledore ainda tentou convencê-la que o melhor lugar para mim era o orfanato, mas tanto eu quanto ela nos enfurecemos. Assim, ele acabou concordando.

O que me deixou com mais raiva foi quando ele nos contou toda a verdade: meu nome era Scarlet Potter, eu tinha um irmão e que eu começaria o próximo ano em Hogwarts, já que já estava quase no final do ano letivo.

Quando o professor Dumbledore saiu da casa, eu soube...

Eu soube que apartir dali, minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma.


End file.
